1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to traverse modules for use in an optical disc drive and, especially to a traverse module having a simplified structure for adjusting orientation of a pickup head.
2. Description of Related Arts
A traverse module of an optical disc drive includes an optical pickup, a pair of guide bars, and a number of adjusting screws. The optical pickup is used for obtaining the data of the optical disc. The guide bars guide the optical pickup to move. The adjusting screws adjust an orientation of the guide bars to adjust the orientation of the optical pickup, such that light beam emitted by the adjusted optical pickup can be perpendicular to the optical disc. For each adjusting screw, it usually needs a corresponding coil spring, which increases cost.